everthing has changed
by dizzybizzylizzy
Summary: I originally deleted this story and I got this idea from heart by heart clary "died" and she comes back under disguise rating might change
1. Chapter 1

**Jace's point of view **

"Oh while your all down here we are getting another shadow hunter in the institute her name is Stacy Landlight please be respectful Jace." Said Mayres

"Since when I when am I not respectful." I said

"You haven't been respectful to anyone other than clary." Said Isabelle

"Isabelle apologize to your brother"

"No don't remember apologize just remember I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for her we would be under valentines rule and you would have never met Simon or Magnus so this isn't just about clary and don't ever think it is."

**Clarys point of view**

I was looking in the mirror that red hair I have grown to learn is going to be gone. Then Jamey walked in she first gave me a strait perm then cut my hair to my shoulders then to make it worse she died my hair blonde.

"Stacy remember you have to keep this as a secret Magnus knows you're coming so stop with him first. Now let's have another run down."

"My name is Stacy Landlight my parents are Jamey and drake Landlight, I'm from Idris."

When I walked down stairs I saw Katrina come barreling at me "Remember you can't tell them until your birthday you can't tell them for a few weeks we can probably make an exception for Jace." Then drake came over and hugged me "be good please no issues and remember were here if you need us we always will be."

**Magnus point of view **

"Alec where are you going" I said being relieved that he won't be here when clary is here. I'm going to the institute were getting some girl named Stacy Landlight today so yah and I have to keep Jace in control." Alec said and left without another word.

**Time break **

_Dingdong _

I went to answer the front door clary was standing there messing with her nails "clary you're alive and healthy and not dying." I said she looked up and smiled "yep I was rescued and they said I could come back but I couldn't tell them until my birthday" she said I smiled "that is two weeks I think you can manage." She pulled out her phone god I'm late I have to go I will see you tomorrow.

**Clarys point of view **

"I arrived at the institute and saw Mayres she smiled hello you must be Stacy Landlight" said Mayres. "Yes I am."

When we arrived upstairs I saw Jace staring at his shoes, he looks up to see me and he come barreling at me just like Katrina did. "Clary I missed you so much." Jace said I pushed him off of me "who is clary I am Stacy Landlight of the Landlights who is clary?" I said he looked disappointed. Then he got up and walked off to his room with tears strolling down his face for the first time that I know off.

"Sorry he will come around he lost someone and he wants her back more than anything." Said Mayres

**I will update every other day and the chapters will be longer I also originally got this idea from heart by heart don't worry I asked. Please review so I know how I can do better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jace's point of view **

I was so mad I was so caught up I getting clary back and I just scared another girl. "Jace stop thinking about clary she is gone like the wind. Sadly she is never coming back and I know you loved her but she is gone sadly and I know it has been so hard on you it is you have to just let her go." Said Alec

"Get out I really don't want to talk to anyone." I growled.

Time jump

I heard a soft knock on the door god I had to get up and look forward to someone lecturing me again. When I opened the door, surprised I saw Stacy with her green eyes that looked identical "Isabelle was wondering if you wanted to go to the pandemonium to go demon hunting." Said Stacy. She looked down at her shoes like clary did. "Clary can you tell Isabelle I said no" I said.

"Sure see you later Jace." She replied "you are clary you responded you knew my name you are clary." She didn't say anything she just stared at me blankly so I kissed her not expecting the slap. "I'm not clary I'm sorry and you can't just go around thinking I don't even know who she is and I'm sorry but I'm not her and I to find wish I could be but I'm not sorry but Jace I think you need new clary. Would you want her living in this sort of pain I think you should move on bye Jace." Stacy lectured and she left without another word.

Clary's point of view

Lying to Jace was just so hard I knew Katrina was joking about saying I could tell him I still had nine days until I could have Jace back witch makes no since I want him back so badly. "You are clary." Startled I looked over to see Alec "Magnus may have said something I missed you clary."

**So sorry it is so short I tried this chapter in so many ways and this one seemed the best. I also am not able to update this weekend ****L ****but I will update on Monday. :0 so for next time also remember follow favorite and review. **


End file.
